1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a tool holding mechanism designed to reduce misplacing actively used devices such as tape measuring devices. Further the tool manipulator is designed to create instant access to the tape measure in this case.
2. Description of Prior Art
There is a need to organize and access instruments and tools in every profession. This need has led to many developments in the field of tool holders. Most developed tool holders use static means to keep tools on hand and within reach. This has taken the form of pockets and holsters designed for various tools such as tape measures. In addition there are various hooks and clips that have been designed to attach and suspend tools within easy reach.
Another approach has been to fasten these hooks and pockets to various articles of apparel so they can be worn while the worker needs access to the tools. There have been some developed wrist devices that are designed to hold tools in various configurations; U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,280 by Chan is an example of a wrist mounted tool holder. In Chan's device the object is to create a platform useful for small parts and provisions for a tape measure that is incorporated in the device. The drawback of this design from the tape measure's perspective is the ability of the user to have the freedom to use the tape measure while it is awkwardly attached to the wrist. Additionally, this device has provisions for various other attachments that become a detriment when working on a job site and require the use of both hands while engaged in said work while encumbered with a bulky wrist attachment festooned with parts and devices.
This invention differentiates itself from the typical wrist devices by utilizing an articulating arm designed to hold an important instrument or tool. Its design is centered around the need to access the tools often and quickly, such as a tape measure. In addition, the invention is designed to place the tool along the wrist away from the hand so as to allow the articulation of the worker's hand and stay out of the way while work is performed. When the need arises to use the tool or in this case the tape measure all that is needed is to flip the attached arm to an open position and this rotates the arm with the attached tool into the palm of the worker for use in the field. There have been other inventions that rely on articulated members attached to the wrist, Pyle in invention U.S. Pat. No. 8,016,492 B2. This invention relates to a hinged means for stabilizing a camera and has no means for quick access to place anything in the palm of a user. This invention is inherently unsuited to provide any tool handling assistance and is essentially a portable tripod. Ghassabian in invention U.S. Pat. No. 6,535,605 has incorporated an articulating member in the scope of his wrist mounted phone. This invention relates to the ability of someone manipulating a keyboard device through various attachments, Ghassabians device has no means to carry tools or an intent to manipulate an attached tool. In Vidal, Juniors device, U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,756 a lanyard is attached to a spring loaded take up reel that is capable of holding tools. This arrangement has the primary drawback of not holding a tool in a secure and immobilized position, further this device has no means to direct a tool into the palm consistently.
The removable connecting strap of Mitchell et all U.S. Pat. No. 8,061,340 is another apparatus that incorporates a movable arm and this is designed to attach to an arrow to multiply the force needed to draw a bow string to its full travel before releasing it prematurely. The scope of this invention is limited to the field of archery and it is not equipped to swing along the axis of the arm while holding a tool. Braun in U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,156 has claimed a strap for holding a tool through a lanyard arrangement to the arm or wrist. This device is limited in its lack of ability to keep this attached tool from bumping and hindering the user when the tool is not being used, furthermore it has no provision to secure the tool out of the way until needed. It also lacks any provisions to deliver this tool to the palm in a consistent manner. There are several inventions that use magnetic means to secure tools and parts in proximity to the worker. Dietz et all in U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,240 is one such device and utilizes a magnet to secure a tool such as a measuring tape to a magnetic device. This device has no provision to swing this tool and place it in the palm of the worker and no means to articulate the device once fastened to the worker other than simple rotation of the measuring tape.